Frozen In Time
by o0WhiteWolf0o
Summary: Entering in the Nation Beyblade Tournament,she finds the one person she wished she could erase from her memory. With Clare by her side and her developing friendship with the bladebreaker's,can she overcome her own fears? OC's! Crappy summary.hehe
1. Beautiful Snow,Heated City

**ES:**Soo...first beyblade fic, woo! Umm...don't flame me to a crisp?  
Secondly, I am completely stuck on if I should put pairings? I know lots hate it and well...uhh..previous statement, I don't wait to die from being BBQ'd. --;  
So yeah. Tell me whacha think?

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Beyblade or any of it's characters. I do own Katia and Clair. :)

**CHAPTER ONE: Beautiful Snow,Heated City**

The wind was blowing harshly outside, sending the snowfalls into moving walls of ice. My warm breath was fogging up the window I stood in front of, my piercing blue eyes staring back at me. I stood in a airport waiting room, seeing as how my flight had been cancelled I would be stuck here for a while. I unzipped my black jacket. _Had these people ever heard of a little heat? _I wondered while shifting my gaze to a flight attendant behind a counter who was failing at looking busy. I subconsciously flicked back my long white hair which as positioned over my shoulder and sighed.  
"Awww,why couldn't we get held up somewhere nice?",I heard the tired voice behind me say. Closing my eyes I replied with,"Clare,it's only been 15 minutes. And besides, Canada isn't bad." "Says you,Katia. You grew up in this barren snow land! I on the other hand,am not use to living in such harsh and savage conditions.",Clare shot back as she huffed and walked away to go sit back down. _Harsh and savage. I wouldn't call winter that. I'd say it's more beautiful. _I thought as I focused my gaze back on the empty snowy runway. "Dumb...dorky...stupid...snow...ugh.",I heard the muffled voice behind me ranting on. I turned slightly to see Clare on one of the plastic seats with her knees to her chest and typing madly on her laptop. Her long blond curly hair slightly messy from their flight before, her green eyes transfixed on the laptop and her light tan skin reflecting the bright images on the screen. Sighing once again I turned my attention back to the window.  
We had just flown in from Toronto and we're on our way to Osaka, Japan. With our delay in Vancouver due to a snow storm, we would probally be late. We are to meet with Mr.Dickenson Friday afternoon about entering the beyblade tournament. It was already thursday night. The plane wasn't scheduled to depart until sometime in the morning. _There goes the tournament._I huffed to myself as I reached into my pants pocket and grabed my beyblade. Fingering the metal edges,I thought. _Even if we do make it. Can I handle it?__  
__--  
_"Tyson?! Will you wake up already! We have to sign up for the up coming tournament!!",came Kenny's shrill voice from the Dojo. "Urm err..give me like five more minutes Gramps..",Tyson murmured out from underneath his blankets. "UGH! TYSON!!",Kenny tried again,this time grabbing the blankets and ripping them off. "OK,ok. I'm up.",Tyson growled out as he reached for his blankets. "Good. Now get dressed and lets go!",Kenny yelled as he exited the room.

"Oh god! Were going to be late!",Clare squeaked out as the we rushed down the busy street towards the BBA building. "No we won't. Now pick up your pace!",I yelled to Clare as I dodged another pedestrian and pumped my legs faster. "Katia! I can't run like the wind! Get back here!!",I could hear Clare shouting from behind me as I neared the BBA steps and flew up them. "Will you--OOUF!",I heard Clare fall painfully to the ground behind me. I turned to see her sprawled out on the ground and a young boy our age with black hair and a red baseball cap standing over her. "Will you move you good-for-nothing-wall-of-a-dam-kid!",Clare screamed as she pulled herself up and roughly pushed the kid out of the way. I was always surprised by Clare's behaviour. She was a small girl,nearly 5'2 and weighted about 90lbs soaked. But what she lacked in height she definitly made up for in attitude. I was always worried that mouth of hers would land her in huge trouble I'd have to bail her out of.  
Shaking my head slightly,I pushed open the BBA doors and tried to smooth out my now wild hair and wind-blown clothing. "Ahh,you must be Katia Mushiuta from Canada. Where is Clare Kinisaki?",I heard an deep voice in front of me announce. "HERE! Here..",Clare shouted bursting through the doors in ragged breaths. "Ahh, well come to my office. We have some paper work to go through." Mr.Dickenson said as he turned and started to walk away. "I.Sooo.Didn't.Think.We'd.Make.It.",Clare huffed out between deep breaths. I turned and smiled to her,"See?" "Don't even dare say I told you so.",Clare hissed out. I snickered and started to follow the older man.

After stacks of paper work and a quick run-down of the tournament schedule Clare and I left Mr. Dickenson's office and decided to head back to our hotel for some much needed rest. "My hands going to fall off. If I have to sign one more dam piece of paper,I'll flip.",Clare ranted off as we exited the elevator. "Your such a drama queen.",I huffed out playfully smacking away Clare's effortless punch. "I'll show you drama.",Clare huffed while she folded her arms over her chest and turned her attention to the lobby. The boy,who she had run into earlier was standing in the middle looking pretty much lost. "HEY YOU!YEAH YOU,BRICKS-FOR-BRAINS!YOU OWE ME AN APOLOGY FOR SENDING ME FLYING ON MY ASS EARLIER!",Clare screamed over the small lobby room. I winced slightly at the echo it caused. "Excuse me?Do you even know who I am?",replied the boy with a snobby look on his face. "Do I look like I care?",Clare shot back as we neared the boy. He stood about my height. _Good,so I can at least fend him off if Clare agrivates him._I thought eyeing Clare, who had now run up to the boy and was screaming at him to appologise. _He does look familiar.._I thought to myself ignoring the pointless debate in front of me. I then saw a small boy with brown hair and glasses standing a little off to the side where the boy was with the same expression I held. Disappointment mixed with embarasment. By now the argument had escalated a bit and the two were now few inches apart and still screaming. sighing, I shook my head and walked up to Clare. I wrapped my arm around her waist and slung her over my shoulder while saying,"Common time to go trouble-maker." "HEY! WHAT THE HELL! PUT ME DOWN! NOW! PUT ME DOWN!!",Clare whinnied as I started to carry her off. "Sorry about this. We'll see you around.",I called back to the two boys while raising my free hand in a slight wave. "Um.Ok?"I heard a small confused voice reply as I opened the front doors and exited,screaming Clare in tow.


	2. Every Night I See You

**ES:**Helloooooo. :)  
I'm back! Muhahaha!!  
Although, I'm covered in hot fudge and pecans. Dam Peanut Parfaits... I work at Dairy Queen by the way. hahaha I just got off work!  
Oh yeah!! The chapter name is lyrics from a song I was listening to which kinda fit. ;P Just In My Dreams by WinterSun(c)  
So yeah...I don't really know if people like the story yet? You people should **REVIEW!!  
**Like...umm...now. :)  
On to the story!!  
OH WAIT! (+) -Plus's mean I'll explain at the bottom of the story. Kinda like those stars...but they don't show up on here?! /

**Disclaimer:**I don't own beyblade or it's characters. (I wish) I just own my OC's. :)

**CHAPTER TWO: Every Night I See You,But It's Just In My Dreams...**  
_  
I stood in an empty stadium. The lights slowly fading away as the were turned off. I glanced down at the beydish in front of me,noticing Yakashin+ swirling around aimlessly. His purple and grey form swirling and swirling."You can not hope to defeat me with such a useless piece of metal?" I heard a booming voice announce around me."You don't stand a chance against the likes of me!" chanted the voice again,it's voice growing more and more loud."You are nothing.Useless.I don't even know why your here.You won't accomplish anything Katia.You never will." mocked the voice in the now surrounding darkness."SHUT UP!SHUT UP AND GO AWAY!" I screamed,pulling my hands over my ears. A deep ominous laugh echoed throughout the darkness."You will fail,my dear."  
_I immediately jumped up into a sitting position on my bed in the hotel. Breathing heavily and feeling the sweat roll down my neck I murmured,"A dream...just...a dream." I turned my head slightly to look if I had disturbed Clare's sleep. She was wrapped in a death lock in her blankets,her pillows thrown off the bed and onto the floor. She was drooling slightly and she kept mumbling the words,"No mine..get your own chocolate,you jerk." over and over. I smiled at her current state and ran a my hand through my now sweat soaked hair. _The same dream.It haunts me.His voice... _I thought while staring blankly at the dresser mirror at the foot of my bed. _Boris. _I thought bitterly as I slowly inched my way back to lying down. _I'll show you.I am not useless and weak._ My eyes closed and I slowly drifted off into sleep yet again.

BANG! I awoke with a startled yelp. BANG BANG! I started to look wildly around the small hotel room,wondering what on earth was making such a loud racket. BANG! "OPEN THE DAM DOOR WOMAN!",I heard Clare's voice scream from the outside hallway. _What the hell...shouldn't she be sleeping?_I wondered as I fumbled out of bed and slowly unlocked the door. "About freaking time! I could have withered away to nothing out there!", Clare complained as she rushed into the room. "Mmm,sure. What are you doing up already?",I asked scratching the back of my head and yawning. "Up already? Boy,what were you doing all last night? It's noon!",Clare yelled as she pulled food out of the bag she was carrying. "Noon?",I asked half dazed. "Yeah noon sleeping beauty. Now go take a shower you smell like hell.",Clare said while shoving a sandwich into her mouth and shooing me away with a flick of her wrists. "Yeah,yeah.",I mumbled as I stumbled off into the bathroom. Turning on the shower,I slowly took off the long black T-shirt I wore to bed. _I guess I was more tired then I thought? I don't sleep in,that's Clare's ruteen. _I was mumbling lightly to myself as I stepped into the hot spray of water. Or what was suppose to be hot. "WHAT THE HELL!!",I screamed as the cold blast of water touched my body,I quickly scrambled of out of the shower. I slammed open the bathroom door as I quickly wrapped a towel around myself. "What.Happened.To.The.Hot.Water.",I seethed out between chattering teeth. "Oh yeah...some dude stopped me in the hallway and said the hot water was going to be turned off for an hour or so..",Clare said in a matter-of-fact way. "And you failed to mention this why?!",I snapped as I slowly got closer to Clare. "I uh...oh look,your towels falling off!",Clare screamed as she ran by me as I looked down to check my towel. "Why you!GET THE HELL BACK HERE SO I CAN MURDER YOU!",I screamed as I ran as far as the front door to see Clare hurriedly leaping down the stairs. _Figures,she never runs that fast normally._I mentally checked as I slammed the door since my screaming had now caused a couple other occupants to come out to see what the commotion was about. _I guess I'll have to wait on that hot shower._ I thought while slumping down on the side of my bed and turning on the TV.  
The news was on and it was broadcasting something on the up coming BBA tournament. There was quick flashes of photos of the participating teams and I smiled when I saw Clare's and I's. The reporter went on,talking a little about each time,but only stopping to talk in thorough about one in particular. The Bladebreakers. Last years champions. I gasped as I saw a photo of the team flash on the screen. _So that's where he looked familiar. Tyson._I thought as I remembered Clare's incident yesterday at the BBA building.I turned off the TV,now annoyed with the reporters continuous talking. I glanced at the bathroom doorway. _Well..I need a shower. Cold water or not. I can't sit around all day in a towel. I thought as I got up and walked into the bathroom.  
--_-  
"Oh look!Shiny!",Clare squeaked as we passed another jewelery booth. We were walking down a busy market street. It was filled with vendors and customers. "No.",I quickly rushed out as I grabbed Clare's arm as she was about to run off again and look at the merchandise. She had come back earlier while I was taking my cold shower,murmuring something about being sorry and presenting lunch. "You know,your worse than my mother. What's the use of sight-seeing if we don't even get to do the "seeing" part.",Clare questioned in a huff. sighing,I turned down another street which was a little less busy than the last one. "Fine,you can look around. But don't get to far. Knowing you,you'll get lost and I'll have to spend half the night looking for you.",I said while letting go of her arm and walking up to the nearest vendor. I heard the shrill squeak of Clare's reply as she ran off ahead. The table in front of me held loads of silver and bronze necklaces,all with shimmering crystals inside. I gazed intently at one in particular. It had a sword with two dragons entwined on it. The dragons eyes were a deep purple and their was a white gem on the swords hilt. "Pretty isn't it?",I heard a male voice from beside me say. I nodded and looked beside me to see who it was. The guy had wild black hair which was parchally tied back with white ribbon. He worn a white,black and gold kimono with black pants. There was a red bandanna tied on his forhead with the Yin Yang symbol on it. _Rei Kon._I quickly noted,recognising him from the pictures on the TV. "Are you here on vacation?",He asked,his amber gaze falling on me. "No.I am entered in the Beyblade tournament.",I said pride filling my voice. "Oh,which team are you?",Rei asked. "We have yet to come up with a name to give to Mr.Dickenson.",I said sheepishly,"I'm Katia.My other team member is Clare." "Rei.",He simply said with a smile,"Where is your other team member?" "I..uh...",I said pointing in a general forward direction,only to notice Clare wasn't anywhere in sight. "Great.",I muttered as I turned my attention back on Rei,"She was up ahead.She must have wondered off again." "Sounds like she does that a lot?",Rei questioned. "Oh yeah.Well,I should go find her.",I quickly put in as I started to walk away. "Well,if you wouldn't mind.I'll help you.",Rei put in as he started to follow me away from the crowd. _Nice guy,maybe to nice?_ I thought as I flashed a smile and nodded.

I had been searching for nearly two hours with no luck. _Where on earth can she be? She couldn't have gotten to far on her own.Dam girl gets lost on her way to the corner store._I thought to myself as I started to worry. "Maybe she went back to your hotel room?",Rei questioned from beside me. "It's a possibility.But I doubt it.Clare couldn't find her way out of a paper bag if was marked and wide open.",I muttered my eyes scanning another alleyway as we passed. Rei snickered at my comment and added,"Maybe she got lucky?" _Maybe._I thought as I looked up at Rei. He stood nearly 4 inches taller than I. "Well,I don't want to trouble you any farther.Maybe I should just go back and wait for her to show up or call?",I said while coming to a complete stop. "That sounds like a decent plan.Which hotel are you staying at?",Rei asked turning to face me. "The TravelLodge Inn.",I stated.(AHA! We have one here,so I thought.Why not?Their probably not in Japan though..o.0)  
"That's funny,so are we.We're on the second floor.",Rei said with a smile. _He has a nice smile._I noted. "On the lousy fourth floor.I doubt I've ever walked so many stairs.They should fix their elevator soon.",I huffed out. "Well,I'll walk back to the hotel with you.",Rei said with a laugh as we turned and started to walk back.  
As we walked down the street which connected with the one the hotel was on,I heard the sound of clashing beyblades in the nearest alleyway.I stopped cold and rigid. "Give up already you lousy excuse for a blader!You can't win against me!",I heard a voice exclaim from the alleyway. _Clare?_I wondered as I suddenly sprang off into the alleyway. As I neared the end of the small alleyway,I suddenly felt anger rise within me. Clare stood against the wall,her small body covered in small gashes and she was breathing heavily. I turned to face her attacker but found myself being harshly thrown into a wall. As my eyes slowly regained focus I saw a tall dark blader covered by a long flowing black cloak. "Bastard!",I bit out as I stood,my legs wobbling slightly. "Katia!",I heard Rei exclaim as he rushed to my side. "Who the hell are you?!",He venomously shot out towards the dark blader. "None of your business,now move so I can finish my mission and remove the tournament from these two.",the blader shot back as he started to approach Clair. "Get the hell away from her!",I screamed as I lunged myself at the blader. As I flew through the air,I quickly saw he had anticipated this and was about to grab my body and throw me off. Just then...

**BOOM!**  
-world explodes-  
Everyone dies! :)  
End of story.  
Haha, well...not really.  
You'll just have to read next chapter. ;p

+Yakashin is Katia's bitbeast/beyblade. I'll explain him more in further chapters.


End file.
